


Мистер и мистер Вельвет

by Leytenator



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Вейвер был готов к тому, что поход в гей-клуб в компании Искандера обернется полной катастрофой. К тому, что она случится при таких обстоятельствах, он точно готов не был"
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 8





	Мистер и мистер Вельвет

\- Документы.  
\- Вот, - Вейвер тычет в лицо дюжему охраннику одним из десятка поддельных удостоверений личности, уверяющих, что ему уже есть двадцать один.  
Сонный взгляд переходит на Искандера и застывает.  
\- Вы его рожу вообще видите? И все остальное! - взвивается Вейвер, но охранник непреклонен и непробиваем как скала.  
\- Документы.  
\- Сейчас! - бурчит Вейвер.  
Искандер наклоняется, шепчет ему в самое ухо: «У нас проблемы, парень?», - щекотно задевая кромку губами, и Вейвер торопливо отскакивает подальше, шипя сквозь зубы:  
\- Отстань, сейчас я отведу ему глаза и пройдем.  
\- А почему у меня не может быть документов? – удивляется Искандер. - Я тоже хочу!  
\- Ладно, черт с тобой, - торопится Вейвер и лезет в карман, вспоминая нужное заклинание.  
\- Я даже имя придумал. Александр Вельвет, - с удовольствием выговаривает Искандер, и охраннику приходится еще долго хлопать задыхающегося Вейвера по спине, прежде чем к нему возвращается способность дышать.  
Не то чтобы Вейвер раньше не бывал в гей-клубах, не то чтобы ждал от них чего-то особенного. Все по стандартной программе: бесплатная проходка и выпивка для тех, кто младше возраста «на сколько хватит наглости у владельцев»; пара старперов, которые обязательно попытаются обслюнявить тебе шею, неловко топчась рядом на танцполе и предлагая всякую ересь вроде поехать к ним в гости прямо сейчас и посмотреть на них в бабушкином платье. Хорошо еще, если удастся подрезать у кого-нибудь бумажник, пожрать на халяву и свалить побыстрее – лекции сами себя не зазубрят.  
Сегодня все идет по накатанной – за исключением, конечно, того, что Вейвер впервые пришел в клуб в компании. Которая вымотала ему все нервы, требуя показать современные увеселения для достойных мужей в компании других мужей, не менее достойных.  
Компания наслаждается происходящим куда больше него: стоит отвернуться, чтобы раздобыть пару коктейлей, как Вейвер упускает Искандера из виду. Обнаруживается тот только по громогласному хохоту, спустя несколько минут блужданий по битком набитому танцполу с норовящими выскользнуть из рук запотевшими стаканами.  
\- Эй, парень, сюда! – машет Искандер, и его без того короткая майка задирается еще сильнее, обнажая загорелый пресс.  
Вейверу кажется, что на него пялится половина клуба.  
На пресс разумеется, не на самого Вейвера.  
\- Знакомься, эти классные парни – Тацуми и Грей! – Искандер радушно приобнимает за плечи двух смазливых типчиков, которые изо всех сил стараются прильнуть к нему поближе.  
\- Сколько тебя можно искать! - рявкает Вейвер и, сунув ему в обе руки по коктейлю, раздраженно вытирает влажные ладони о штаны.  
\- А он у тебя суровый, - хихикает блондин слева – кажется, Грей, хрен их разберет, - и протягивает руку, которую Вейвер показательно игнорирует.  
\- Это твой друг? – интересуется тип справа, и Искандер улыбается еще шире.  
\- Это мой Хозяин.  
Вейвер с наслаждением наблюдает, как лица двух красавчиков вытягиваются.  
\- Поня-а-атно, - отвечают они синхронно и быстро сваливают в сторону бара, окинув Искандера на прощанье тоскливыми взглядами.  
\- Ты что несешь, дурак? – Вейвер падает на узкий кожаный диванчик рядом с Искандером и отбирает один стакан – второй царь завоевателей уже успел осушить и теперь благостно покачивает в руке, прислушиваясь к мелодичному перезвону кубиков льда. – Не понимаешь, что это слово значит для обычных людей?  
\- Что ты можешь мне приказывать – а я буду слушаться, - пожимает плечами Искандер. – Разве нет?  
Вейвер давится коктейлем.  
\- Слушай, парень, а вон тот тип у стены похож на Хозяина Лансера, а?  
Вейвер давится во второй раз.  
Не просто похож.  
Коктейль идет у него носом, Вейвер быстро вскакивает на ноги, хватает Искандера за широкое запястье и тянет куда подальше, надеясь, что толпа и мелькание огней на танцполе хоть немного прикроют их позорное бегство. Разумеется, чутье не подводит, и приватные комнатки в этом клубе оказываются ровно там же, где и во всех других.  
Не то чтобы Вейвер часто бывал в подобных.  
Так. Пару раз.  
\- Думаешь, он нас выследил? – сбивчиво шепчет он, захлопнув дверь и быстро поднимая магические щиты. – Хочет подраться?  
\- Думаю, парень, он пришел сюда за тем же, что и мы – отдохнуть. А ты вот совсем не отдыхаешь. Так и скопытиться можно.  
\- Где ты только нахватался таких словечек, - фыркает Вейвер, обессилено привалившись спиной к мягкой стене, обитой густо-багряным шелком. Какая пошлость.  
\- Как же! У тебя!  
Вейвер стонет, громко хлопает себя по лбу ладонью – и на хлопок тут же врубается музыка.  
\- Только этого не хватало, - бормочет он, принимаясь мерить комнатку шагами и старательно игнорируя тот факт, что, кроме кровати, которую целиком занял Искандер, тут ничего нет. – Даже если Кайнет здесь не по наши души, мы все равно не можем никуда деться, пока он не свалит, разве не понимаешь?  
\- Успокойся, парень, - говорит Искандер и поднимается на ноги. Кровать под ним скрипит так жалобно, что Вейвер морщится. – Я же говорил – надо отдыхать. Может, потанцуем?  
\- Совсем дурак?  
\- А что, дуракам запрещается танцевать?  
Искандер преодолевает расстояние между ними за пару шагов, опускает пудовые ладони Вейверу на плечи и радостно сообщает:  
\- Ну, показывай, как у вас нынче танцуют.  
\- А то ты насмотреться не успел. - Вейвер отводит взгляд в сторону. – Просто делают вот так, - он кладет руки на талию Искандеру, потому что до плеч не достанет, и добавляет зло: - А потом топчутся на месте и трутся друг о друга. Ну, если тебя интересуют танцы конкретно в этом заведении.  
\- Всегда полезно узнавать традиции и обычаи разных мест, - важно заявляет Искандер и с самым невозмутимым видом начинает следовать совету Вейвера.  
Топтаться. И тереться.  
Вейвер был готов к тому, что поход в гей-клуб в компании Искандера обернется полной катастрофой. К тому, что она случится при таких обстоятельствах, он точно готов не был.  
\- Хорошая музыка, - с удовольствием сообщает Искандер, запрокидывает голову и начинает мычать что-то несвязное, подпевая банальнейшей Love me tender. – А после танцев в таких клубах что обычно делают?  
\- Едут домой, - хрипит Вейвер после паузы и чувствует, как в собственных штанах становится слишком тесно.  
Он изо всех сил старается сохранить безопасное расстояние: если Искандер сейчас прижмется хоть немного сильнее, то наверняка заметит его стояк.   
\- А у кого дома нет – сюда идут, ага? В такие каморки?  
Вейвер неловко пожимает плечами. От мысли, что ему нравится - настолько нравится - торчать тут с Искандером, начинают гореть кончики ушей.  
\- Вот удача, что мы здесь оказались! – громогласно объявляет тот. – Раз уж дома у меня больше нет…  
\- Есть у тебя дом, - говорит Вейвер быстрее, чем успевает подумать.  
Искандер смотрит на него так долго, что начинают пылать не только уши, но и все лицо, и шея. Он крепко прижимает его к себе, и Вейвер со стоном понимает, что стояк здесь не у него одного. И что танцевать, обнявшись, оказывается очень, очень приятно.  
\- Ну, раз уж дом у нас есть – отложим все, что бывает после танцев, на потом, - говорит Искандер негромко ему в макушку.  
Вейвер начинает было возмущаться, но Искандер мягко прижимается к ней губами, и становится все равно, что и где делать. Главное – с Искандером.  
Песня заканчивается, и на смену ей приходит You can leave your hat on. Вечер ностальгии у них тут в клубе, что ли? Впрочем, Искандер и от новой пошлятины в восторге – Вейвер отстраняется и завороженно наблюдает, как тот покачивает широкими бедрами в такт мелодии.  
\- Слышал про такую штуку, как стриптиз? – деланно равнодушно спрашивает Вейвер и понимает, что против воли начинает подпевать.  
И широко улыбаться.  
Совсем как глядящий на него Искандер.


End file.
